his most faithful
by thedragonchaser
Summary: Voldemort is getting ready to gather followers. he knows what he is looking for, the types that will be drawn to him, to what he wants, his ideals. but who will he really be able to trust. who will be his most faithful. BARTYCJNR/VOLDEMORT- slash to com.
1. Chapter 1

The young were always the most susceptible. They wanted to believe more, their faculty of wonderment and hope still intact. Tom Marvolo Riddle had been stood out of the way in Hogsmead watching Hogwarts students running about in the snow; darting from shop to shop in the dusting of the mild blizzard going on around them. He would have hated to admit in but he envied them, not to long away he had been one of them, care free the world stretched out in front of him. He felt his fingers nails scratch painfully into the wooden mantel of the door frame he was leaning on.

'My lord, the hogs head?' Yaxley leant close to Tom not wanting to be overheard by anyone who might have been passing within earshot. With a flick of his hooded robes Tom turned down the road that led to the out of the way quiet establishment. He kept his head down, this close to the school who knew who might recognise him.

Yaxley pulled the door open for Tom to enter with a small bow of respect. The place was next to empty like it always was. Tom doubted he had ever seen more than half a dozen people in there at any one time, unless he was travelling with his full menagerie of cronies; which today he was not. Tom sat while Yaxley ordered from the rough looking bartender. Tom wrinkled his nose, the place always smelt of goat.

There was a boy, in the corner sat alone.

He can't have been much more than a third year if that.

Tom rolled his head back to look at him closer. He was indeed a third year, his nose buried in that year's spell book; he stared fiercely at the page muttering the spells that he was reading. Practising, it was a good sign, Tom thought, if he was engrossed in his studies even on a day away from school. Yaxley sat down out of Tom's line of sight, placing a tankard down in front of each of them. Tom raised it to his lips, with a small indication of appreciation. Yaxley stayed silent.

Tom drank the boy in as easily as if he were the substance filling his tankard. He was small, but not a runt. He had dark hair that framed his face in shadow, giving him the appearance of a spectre. Ferocious blue eyes shone out from the gloominess of his being. There was no question he was Slytherin, even in casual weekend robes the fact was obvious.

Tom liked it; he even gave a twitch of a smile. This boy was going to be one to watch, Tom could feel it.

The hogs head door was once more pushed open, the rusted bell failing to chime but instead giving a rasp of ancient metal. Of the three figures that entered not one looked like they belonged in such a place. The oldest boy was a seventh year if not already a graduate. He was tall, smartly dressed with a shock of platinum hair. He had on his arm a girl Tom guessed as being a fifth or six year, but with the way some girls dressed it was hard to tell how old they were her hair too was platinum and pilled high on her head in curls.

The third new comer another girl was a strong contrast to the other two.

She was opaque, nothing about her countenance given away, her eyes seemed lifless.

'Lucius do we have to come in here, it's dirty and it smells?' The blonde girl held her nose, stepping gingerly over various stains on the floor.

'I prefer it in here, I like the space, and you don't mind where we drink do you Trixy?' The mysterious girl all in black looked as though she had just been grievously insulted.

'It's Bellatrix Lucius please do not forget that.' She walked away from the couple and sat down at the table in-between Tom and the boy; Much to Tom's annoyance.

The two blondes made as much noise about what to drink as was possible. Yaxley couldn't help watch them. But Tom watched the boy. He had pulled his book up high over his face, along with ducking low in his sit; clearly he did not want to be seen by those who had just entered.

He failed.

Waiting for her drink Bellatrix had let her eyes wander around the establishment.

'Crouch!' her voice was so shrill and piercing that even the middle aged man behind the bar stopped pouring the drinks. 'What do you think you are doing in here? This is no place for you.' She stood from her chair and walked over to the boy pulling him out of his chair by his collar. Yaxley smiled as he drank almost laughing but looking away from the drama he saw that Tom was standing.

'I don't believe that the boy was doing any harm, he was just reading, he certainly wasn't disturbing anyone; unlike some people I could mention.' Tom looked to the bimbo couple being served. Lucius scoffed and turned to answer.

'Excuse me but who do you think you are?' Lucius struck the floor with his cane. Tom Smiled, he now recognised the young arrogant youth, he had indeed left Hogwarts some two years before.

'Lucius Malfoy, you used to respect prefects, or did becoming one in your last year's cure you of that.' Tom dropped his hood so Lucius could see him. When Lucius was a snivelling first year Tom had the privilege of being head boy of Slytherin. If it was possible at the sight of him Lucius complexion turned even paler.

'Of course Mister Riddle please forgive me.' Lucius moved across the floor taking one of Tom's hands in both of his and shaking it vigorously. 'I had no idea it was you; so good to see you after all these years.' When Tom had been at school Lucius had feared him, he seemed to always have a look about him that he would hex you without even giving the thought a second breath.

'Please let me introduce my fiancé Narcissa Black and her sister, Bellatrix.'

Bellatrix couldn't move. She held the young Barty Crouch almost in the air. Her hands trembling, she has heard so many stories about Tom riddle but never thought she would get to meet him. The man she so idolised, the man who for lack of a better word she worshipped. Tom shook both the ladies hands in turn, and then waved his own hand inviting them to join him.

Barty couldn't go back to focusing on his book. He too had heard stories about Tom Riddle. He pretended to read unable to pull his eyes away. It was then he noticed Tom, though being talked at by the new arrivals at his table, was staring right back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

For Turathionen

Barty stared into the drink in front of him. It was the only sensible thing that he seemed to be able to convince his brain to do. That and a long drag on a cigarette. It was fashionable amongst the other seventh years to smoke muggle cigarettes but he couldn't acquire the taste and one too many would leave a sick feeling in the base of his stomach. They came from a sixth year Ravenclaw student who swore that after awhile you got used to them and then they were delicious. Barty wasn't willing to give it the time. But smoking and drinking gave him something to do. The hogshead pub was quite; like always.

Barty had grown to hate Saturdays in Hogsmead; all off his friends were gone now. Severus was the last and he had left the year above and now it was just him, and it was painfully lonely. Barty had that reputation that made everyone want to stay away from him. Severus had like being the shunned outcast, but he didn't. He wanted people to want to talk to him, to make friends, but it was too close to the end of school now for people to really bother, so he was stuck, lonely, till he was done with his education.

The others still met in London on the odd occasion, but he couldn't go. Barty couldn't wait to be free from Hogwarts, it had been alright till Dumbledore had taken over as head master and now it was just a three ring circus, and it was no wonder the likes of Durmstrange had lost all respect for them. He slammed the last of his drink down and stood, wrapping his cloak around him before he braved the braising whether of outside. Struggling with the hood he wasn't looking as he walked into another patron walking through the door.

'What do we have here, a little pipsqueak who can't watch where he is going?' the man who spoke had a graveling growl of a voice that as he towered over Barty seemed to be whisper with a hint of monstrous antagonism. 'Well pipsqueak I don't hear an apology.' Barty had never been the victim of bullies, his connections and friends over the years had meant that he was the one who was soaring over first years scaring them.

'Do calm yourself Fenrir, I'm sure it was just an accident, wasn't it young Master crouch?' Barty knew the voice before he saw the second man, it was Tom Riddle. Barty didn't know why but when he saw the pale hand reaching forward he felt a chill in his spine and a quiver. Maybe it came from being laid out on the cold floor with the draft from the door assaulting his form or being in the presence of the man that he heard the others speak of with passion but the quiver was noticeable. Tom gave a small sly smile as he, without any great effort pulled Barty to his feet.

'Do forgive my associate he lacks the refined manners that make his presence tolerable in polite society.' Tom gave a quick flick of his wrist and Barty found himself dusted off and the filth of the floor he had been laid on removed. He had never seen someone so young as Tom perform wand less magic and found his jaw dropped in stunned appreciation of the act. 'It's been a few years since I saw you last, in this very pub I believe, how has your education been?'

Barty wasn't sure what to say, his mind flooded with the things that he had heard Severus talk about, the way that Tom Riddle was going to be the most powerful wizard on earth, even greater than Grindelwald. 'It's an honour to see you again, an honour.' Barty dropped his head in a sign of respect, he had also heard the rumours of the things that Tom Riddle had done, the things that he had already achieved. He looked black up, a small smile on his lips as he looked Tom Riddle square in the eyes, 'My Lord Voldemort.'

Voldemort removed his own hood so that Barty could at last see his face, he looked different, something about his had changed, and his eyes seemed to have grown cold and bloodshot like a trickle of blood frozen into ice. The friendly smile he had offered Bart seemed also to have gone and been replaced by something akin to confusion but with a lick of malice, he parted his lips and pressed his tongue to the back of his teeth before speaking. Fenrir gave a faint rumble in his chest as though he were stood waiting ready to pounce given the single order.

'How young man, would you know that name?' Voldemort took his left hand in his right and clasped them in front of himself waiting for Barty to answer, he knew the company he had kept while they were at school, the beginning of his inner circle. Barty didn't know what to do, he wasn't sure if he had made him angry or not.

'Forgive me, I was told it was the name you had chosen to call yourself.' Voldemort stepped closer to him, his voice little more than a whisper as he leant close his breath rolling over Barty's cheek.

'It is the name I prefer, it is my title. But only those who have sworn themselves to me get to use that name, it is their reward for pledging all that they are to me.' As he spoke Barty felt the same chill he had felt when he has first heard the voice, but now there was more to it. There was warmth almost like a fire had been lit beneath him and it soothed every inch of his body. 'Do you think that you could be one of them, that you could swear yourself to me?' Voldemort pulled away with a smile as Fenrir laughed behind him.

'I didn't think you were scrapping the bottom of the barrel just yet my lord.' Voldemort didn't look away from Barty and Barty didn't break the stare. 'Could you be with me? Could you fight for me?'

Barty felt his mouth go dry as he stifled an answer.

'Yes my lord.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bellatrix waited.

The dark lord was due any moment, she adjusted her breasts again, her corset pinching the flesh of her waist. Her breasts were higher than normal and gave her an elegant elongated look something akin to a black swan; at least she hoped that it did. From where Lucius lounged on the sofa he thought she looked like an overstretched dead read. She always made an effort for Voldemort and he never even looked at her. It was comical to those who observed it, but for Bellatrix it was a growing point of frustration.

'He's not going to notice you, not the way you want him too.' Lucius shut his mouth the second he saw the look on her face, the heavy grey smoking eye shadow making her look all the more ferocious.

'He's a very busy man; he deserves something good to look at when he comes to visit.' Lucius sat forward leaning across the sofa to flick through the daily prophet not wanting to get drawn into yet another verbal confrontation with his sister in law.

'He is not coming to see you Bellatrix.'

Severus however was not so shy about putting her in her place. He stalked into the drawing room of Malfoy manor taking a seat next to Lucius who has obligingly moved his feet to make room for Severus to sit down. Bellatrix made an audible sound of exhaled breath as she reapplied lipstick before once again changing her mind and removing it. Severus and Lucius smiled to one another, Bellatrix was not the best looking of woman in the conventional sense but what she lacked in comparison to her younger sister she made up for in intellect and power. Her only failing was that she was too easy to manipulate where Lord Voldemort was concerned.

'What are you even doing here Bellatrix? I didn't think that you were summoned.' Lucius carried on smiling as he idly turned the sheets of the newspaper not really reading it but noting who was in the moving pictures. Severus smiled knowing exactly what buttons to press.

'Oh wait Lucius don't you remember Bellatrix hasn't been given the mark yet, she is yet to prove herself in the eyes of the dark lord.' Bellatrix didn't allow them to play with her for long, before the last word had barely crossed his lips Bellatrix had fired a well aimed curse at his head, which he avoided.

'I do hate it when you all behave like children in my absence.' Having expected the Lord Voldemort to use the fire place they were stunned when his voice came from the door way behind them, in the moment's hesitation they forgot to bow to him, something that they were quickly reminded off by the growl of Fenrir. Voldemort smiled. He had summoned Lucius and Severus to be there upon his return from Hogsmead, but he hadn't wanted Bellatrix.

She seemed to be becoming into his shadow, always there whenever he turned. He didn't smile at them, but them he never smiled.

'I have a recruit, he needs to be collected.' Voldemort moved around the still bowing trio and sat himself in the space left by Severus and Lucius. 'He is promising despite the fact that he is young.' Voldemort waited for one of them to speak, he wasn't sure how he felt about the fact that his minions were not willing to speak in front of him. It certainly did make giving them orders harder as they were not willing to converse with him. He rubbed his hand over his face in frustration, before his mind wandered as to what he could make his gaggle of mindless followers do. 'Don't any of you want to know who he is?' His voice was louder than he thought it was going to be and the faint tang of frustration caused Bellatrix to twitch with either fear or surprise. That amused him.

'Forgive me my lord.' It was Severus who spoke first. 'Who is he and where are we to collect him from?' he looked up his long black locks covering his eyes, Voldemort was not looking at him, he was looking at Bellatrix, who was still bowed in respect. Maybe there was something there after all but it didn't answer what he hadn't put his mark on her. Maybe he couldn't mark her out of love.

'He is Barty Crouch Junior, and he has sworn himself to me.' Voldemort looked up at the ceiling, 'He is to be treated well, for the time being. He is a friend of yours isn't he Severus?' Severus couldn't think for a moment, he couldn't help but wonder how Barty had attracted the attention of the Dark lord. He had always talked to Barty about him. About the power that came with being a follower, but there was a sacrifice to being a follower and Severus knew it. He didn't think that the young Barty would. Not yet anyway the piece of yourself you gave away to swear yourself to Voldemort. That was probably the reason the Bellatrix was yet to be honoured, her mind was fragile enough as it was who knew what could be the thing that would push her over the edge.

'Yes my lord he is, but my lord he is so very young. Would you not want to wait till the end the year, when his school work is done and there will be no grounds for distraction on his part?' Severus didn't see the wand move but he felt the crucio. His muscled vexed in pain as they twitched like they were trying to crawl out of his skin. It didn't last long but it was long enough for his body to break into a sweat.

'That was your first warning Severus. Don't ever question me again. Ever. Now bring the boy to me.'

Severus stood, his legs shaking, his body trying to tell him to vomit. But he resisted the taste of stomach bile caught in the back of his mouth.

'Yes my lord, at once.'

Voldemort smiled.

'Go with him Lucius, make sure you are not seen and that all goes well.'

Lucius bowed as he stood, for the first time looking into the eyes of the dark lord.

'Yes my lord.'

Severus and Lucius stalked out the room together, but before they reached the door Voldemort spoke again.

'Lucius,'

The blond stopped in his tracks and waited, the tone of Voldemorts voice held to good to be true given that he had just held Severus down with the torture Curse.

'Do pass on my condolences to Narcissa, another miscarriage. It's a wonder you are still standing by her. I don't think I could tolerate such weakness myself.'

Severus watched as Lucius let his eyes cloud over it was the third child she had lost since their marriage and it hurt Lucius as much as it was hurting her. He didn't speak just walked out of the drawing room, Severus followed dutifully behind.

Voldemort smiled, it was good to keep the pressure up, he didn't want Lucius for a moment to forget that they were building a new world and the offspring born into that world would have to be strong. Narcissa would have to produce soon or she would need to be replaced. It was that train of thought that reminded Voldemort that Bellatrix was still on the floor in front of him.

'Fenrir did I ask Miss Black to be here?'

Fenrir who had stayed silent his arms folded behind himself smiled.

'No my lord you didn't.'

'So her being here is almost as good as her disobeying me. Don't you think?' Voldemort raised his wand knowing that Bellatrix was now most defiantly shaking with fear.

'Yes my lord I do.'

'I think she needs to be punished then.'

'Yes my lord, she does.'

'Good.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Barty bit down hard on the leather, every inch of his body crying out in pain. His arms were stretched over the heavy wooden beam, his arms held fast and twisted against the solid block. Sweat dribbled down the side of his face and onto his chest stinging the open wounds left by the sharp sting of the whip that was still curled around Voldemorts fist. There were half a dozen figures around him all in black cloaks, mask covering their faces; he hadn't seen them before they were robe. By the time the hood had been ripped off they were already encircled around the room.

He had been stood waiting just outside of Hogsmead a little path near the shrieking shack. It was where he had been told to wait. He had been shaking not knowing what to expect then blackness. A hood had been put over his head and hadn't been removed until he was firmly strapped. A figure had laughed and whispered in his ear. 'You already know too much, if you don't take the oath now, we kill you.' He hadn't cried, but he had wanted to. It was the first embarrassment of having his cloths ripped away; he had never been naked in front of anyone before. He didn't think the first time he would be seen it would be in a room of strangers.

'Bartemius crouch...' Voldemort called out his name into the fire light shadows of the chamber, it had seemed a cliché way to bring in his new followers but he liked it, it gave the whole thing a sense of grandeur, of the ancient magic that he so closely emulated. 'Do you swear to do as I command when I command as soon as I command? That you will be loyal to me until the day I take your life away from you.' Voldemort let another lash of the whip crack across Barty's chest.

A hooded figure came close to his face, pulling the straps of across his chest tighter. 'Answer him.' Barty knew that it was Severus's voice he felt a hand almost comfortingly hover over his wrist without making any contact. Barty screwed his eyes shut the sweat starting to sting, to blur his vision. The torches were so close to him the fire felt as though it were cooking his skin and even with his eyes closed he could still see the hue of orange that surrounded the room. He wanted to spit out the leather strap that held his mouth but he couldn't. The leather tasted of other mouths; he knew he wasn't the first to be bought in this way. He remembered Severus talking in whispers about the ceremony when he was still at school but he didn't think that it would be anything like this.

He choked a yes out over the leather, a feeling of vomit rising into his throat. He didn't see it but Voldemort smiled. Severus loosened the straps and let him fall from the beam that had held him tight. He coughed and choked on the floor, his insides retching. He tried to cover the more intimate parts of his body with his hands; no wanting to me shamed any further. Even in the burning heat of the chamber the floor tiles were cool against his skin, almost soothing against the angry welts that had been engrained on his skin by the whip in Voldemorts hand. He tried hard not to cry, he wasn't sure what to do now, the pain had been worse than anything he has known. At least he thought it was, he tried to think of the last time he had known such pain and then it came to him

He had gone to work with his father once, into the bowels of the ministry, he hadn't liked it, he was forced into fancy clothes and he didn't know why, he wanted to stay home and play but his father wouldn't let him, he had got cross when he had asked. They had to go down to the bottom floor, there had been a dementor there, standing outside a black door, he didn't want to walk past it but his father has pulled his hand leading him through the door.

That was the last time he remembered real pain. Then as he lay there on the floor, a hidden detail at the back of his mind came to him, why he had been in there that day, why his father had held his hand, the rusty haired woman, she was in chains.

She was going to have the dementor kiss.

His mother.

He must have passed out; he had no memory of the torches going out or the other people leaving. He tried to sit up in the dark, but there was something holding him. It wasn't cold like he thought it would have been without the torches. The thing holding him was keeping him warm and then he realised the thing holding him was Lord Voldemort. They were sat on the floor together, encased in the billowing of the dark lord's cloak; he held Barty's head to his chest, stroking his hair.

'Hush now, it's all over.' Barty didn't want to be drawn into the embrace but he was. 'I've never taken one as young as you before, Severus was close but you are still the youngest.' Voldemort had never held one of them like this before, but the vision of Barty's gift had moved him. Only through real pain could you know what it was to fight for a cause. Voldemort knew this. The real pain was not in the straps or the whip or even the close burning of the fire. It was created in the head of the victim, the thing that even if they didn't know it they pushed them on to greatness.

So few aspired to true greatness.

'show me your arm Bartemius.' Voldemorts voice was gentle, not cruel as it had been the way that his name was spat at him before.

'it's too dark to see my lord.' Barty held his arm up as he spoke not wanting the first request the dark lord gave him to be ignored. Voldemort lit the tip of his wand and held it up above his hand, gently stroking the flesh of Barty's left arm.

'It was a beautiful gift you gave me you know, and now I am going to give you something in return.' Barty watched his eyes transfixed as the dark lord pressed his lips to his arm and from his lips seemed to dance ink that sewed itself into his skin leaving behind the mark of the Dark lord.

What Voldemort had said was true it was beautiful.


	5. Chapter 5

'That was sickening, how can you enjoy doing something like that?' Barty tried to stand up straight as he landed on the ground having roughly dismounted his broomstick. He couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to regurgitate. He doubled over; sure his face would have been a shade of green he emptied the content of his stomach down his robes and onto his shoes. Bellatrix had already landed and was trying hard not to laugh at the pathetic figure that a newly initiated Barty cut. She shook her head and wiped her hood down, her fingers were still sticky with blood and she could feel the residue as she touched her skin clinging to her.

'Well this is what you signed up for, get used to it.' She smiled as she watched Lucius and Severus land; Severus rested his hand on Barty's back as he carried on vomiting. When he was done he looked up, his body was shaking under his cloak.

'You are really sick Bellatrix do you know that, you are really sick.' Barty tried to stand up properly but his head was still swimming with the things that he had seen. He wanted to lunge at her and remove the smug smile of her face with his own hands, but the feeling of nausea hadn't left him. Bellatrix let out her signature screeching laugh, Lucius could be seen to be wincing as she made the noise. It wasn't his favourite noise in the world and the time he had known her was not enough to get used to it. Not that he ever wanted to be used to that blare.

Before they could descend into anymore chaos Tom made his entrance from behind a tree, he had told the little death eater menagerie to meet him in a field that was boarded a few miles away from the home of their target. There had been no particular reason for the family to die, just that he had to send Barty on his first mission and he could guarantee that Bellatrix would make it an experience to remember being broken in on.

'And what has taken you all so long if you don't mind my asking.' Tom spoke with a sense of calm that he knew would put the quartet on edge. He did love the power that he could wield over the young. Bellatrix was first on her knees dropping without second thought to the mud beneath her feet, Severus followed her and gently pushed Barty to do the same. Lucius however pulled his robes out the way of the dirt before he joined the other three on his knees.

'Do forgive us my lord, we didn't mean to be so long, it was just that the new recruit took his time to find his feet.' Bellatrix was also the first to speak all though Tom didn't look impressed, he was sure that by now she would have learnt when he was being rhetorical.

'Did I ask you to speak Bellatrix? You seem to keep making this mistake.' He didn't bother to punish her, he was actually feeling something akin to concern about Barty, he could actually smell the vomit coming off him, which was never a good sign, no one coped well with their first killing but this was a new one, to come back covered in your own vomit. Tom wondered if he had done it during the actual event or if it had been done since he has landed. It certainly did smell fresh.

'Why don't the three of you leave us and then I can get the story from the boy himself.' Tom didn't want to let the feeling of growing concern betray the stone cold slab of his demeanour, Bellatrix should have considered herself lucky to not receive a blast of the torture curse for her outspoken nature, instead with the tinge of a growl in the back of her throat she bowed and apparated away quickly followed by Lucius who was glad to be able to get back to his wife without any injury's for her to need to attend too.

Severus delayed his leaving by only a few seconds, he wasn't sure how safe it was to leave Barty but there was no point in arguing, it would only lead to one them being injured, and like Lucius he would be glad for it to not be himself. He didn't look at Barty as he left, there wouldn't have been much point anyway; Barty had his eyes closed as he steadied himself waiting for his head to stop spinning.

Tom liked that they were finally alone together. There had been something growing in him since he had held the boy in his arms and given him his mark, he didn't know what he wanted but he did know it made him want to be alone with him.

'So tell me Bartemius how did you find it, did you enjoy it?' Tom didn't move any closer to him; he just wanted to look at him still there on his knees. He waited till the boy had begun to speak before he leant down next to his face.

'It was...' Barty had started to speak but he was quickly cut off, he had thought that Voldemort was further away from him, at least he had sounded further away when he had first started speaking but now the feeling of his breath was right next to him, inches away from the flesh of his cheek.

'And don't lie to me Bartemius' Tom leant back up after he had spoken. He knew that Barty had indeed vomited on himself since his arrival in the field. Tom wrinkled his nose back but didn't let the smell put his off his target.

'It was unlike anything I had ever experienced my lord, I don't know how to describe my feelings to you, but I will say that Miss Black is the vilest creature I have even encountered in my life, and there is a limit to how I think an ordered execution should be carried out. And that was not the way for it to be done.' Barty found his voice more confident than he thought that he would when speaking to the dark lord.

'She is a loyal servant to me and she does what she thinks that she has too, she seeks to impress me at every turn, surly you have noticed that by now?' Tom was secretly impressed by with Barty, but he would have to put him in his place if he ever spoke out of turn again.

'I'm sure there is other ways to please you my Lord, to impress you.' Barty couldn't see it but on Toms pallid cheeks there was a tinge of the faintest colour.

'You can leave Bartemius. Now!'

Barty retrieved his broomstick and apparated without speaking again, he was sure that when he got home he would feel the need to throw up again.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucius knew that the boy deserved to have amends made to him, it had been too much for a new conscript to see on that night and Lucius knew that. he didn't agree with the methods that the others employed that to have the loyalty of the lesser and the new recruits you needed to scare them into never wanting to betray you. Lucius however thought that charm offensive was the best way to win someone over and luckily for him charm was one of the things that Lucius did very well. It had been a few months since that first night and Lucius had been busy enough with his own life but he finally was having Bartemius over for dinner.

He had invited Severus over for dinner as well; it would be less intense from Bartemius to have a friend there. Adding to the relaxed informal atmosphere he hoped that would endear Bartemius to him and then hopefully to the cause. He was staring out of the window of his study with a brandy glass in hand surveying the grounds of the Malfoy estate. There was a dusting of winter snow that made the whole place seem ever more magical than it already was. He felt a sense of satisfaction as Narcissa twisted her arms around his waist and planted a kiss on the shoulder of his robes by standing up on her tip toes. He felt another smile creeping on his face.

'Are you feeling well today my love?' Lucius wrapped his arms around her in return, turning to face her he placed the now empty glass down on the desk behind her. She had not taken long to get over the miscarriage of the late autumn and was already carrying another of Lucius's babies. He was pleased with her and with himself, to have a child was the main focus of why he had married her, the fact that he loved her was just another bonus. They would have been married for a year just after the Christmas holiday.

'Yes I am more than well today, I have left the instructions for the cook and everything is ready for dinner and for the evening.' With the return of the hug she had pressed her head to his chest and held him even tighter. Moments that she got to spend with her husband were rare and she loved everyone that she had. 'Are you sure that there will be no one else tonight that it will just be us and Severus and Bartemius? I don't want anyone that might make the night uncomfortable' Lucius smiled kissing the top of her head before he answered.

'Well it's the occupational hazard of our lives that we never know what might happen but I should think that all being well we should be able to enjoy a quiet evening with friends which we will both enjoy.' He felt her smile and burrow closer to him. 'You did make sure that there is no fish on the menu didn't you, I don't want there to be any accidents with you it is still very early days and anything could still happen.' He didn't want her to feel that he was victimising her but he couldn't help that he wanted everything to be perfect. He also didn't think he could take the embarrassment of loosing another baby. He could feel her tense as he spoke; he knew that she knew his feelings were towards her pregnancy. She had always done her best for him and the reminder that she had failed him so was the only thing that caused her any unhappiness.

Barty tipped him head back as the tongue of his lover traced its way up the muscles of his stomach to his chest; he had already had the tip of his penis teased which had caused the member to stand to a solid erection. He moaned feeling the mouth clamp down over one of his nipples and tantalise the flesh between the teeth. He wanted to feel the member of his lover penetrate into him, splitting the flesh of his anus as it sought that pleasurable spot inside of him. Barty couldn't take the want he felt anymore and pulled Regulus up to face him by his hair. He locked their mouths together and fully explored his mouth with his tongue.

'I fucking love it when you do that to me you know? It drives me totally wild.' Barty spoke with a growl as broke the kiss only to speak. He knew he was running the risk of being late to dinner but it was rare for him to steal a moment with Regulus now that he had graduated school and left Barty alone, they hadn't spent all that much time together but the time that they had spent together had been in the mad throws of passion. Not letting go of Regulus's hair he pulling him to lie down on his front so that he could return the favour of being sexually excited.

He pulled up Regulus's hips so that he could snake his hands around his waist and pump his organ to full excitement, it must have been some time since Regulus had felt the touch of a lover as he was already dribbling delicious pre-come out of the end of the is penis. Barty wished that he was on his knees between his legs able to suck the salted goodness from the end. Instead he decided that he couldn't wait any longer and while still using his hand he pushed himself hard into the tight awaiting flesh. As he too was already beginning to leak himself there was plenty of lubricant to make the entrance easy and pleasurable for both of them.

Barty took his hand away, not to hold onto Regulus's hips so that he could go quicker but so that he could slip a hand around his own back and slip a finger into his own opening so that he could enjoy the feeling of penetration for himself.

It wasn't long before they were both Cumming and the act was over, both of their bodies were covered in sweat as they collapsed into each other arms. Regulus waited a moment till his breath had come back to him before he spoke.

'What's the mark on your arm all about?'

Barty didn't answer as he pulled away starting to dress himself to leave for dinner, Regulus hated it when he wasn't answered but this was always the way with Barty he would get close and then he would pull away. He watched as Bart got dressed, as he pulled on his trousers he sat back down on the bed.

'It's nothing, nothing I can about with you anyway.'

Regulus wasn't satisfied but at least it was an answer which was more that he usually got, he move across the bed to plant a kiss on the available bit of arm that was nearest to him.

'Will you be able to see me again later after dinner?'

Barty enjoyed the feeling of the kiss.

'Well Narcissa is your cousin, why don't you come to dinner too?'

Regulus smiled before getting up on the bed and wrapped his arms around Barty's shoulders giving him another kiss on the cheek and neck.

'You sure they won't mind?'

Barty smiled and gently stroked Regulus's hair from behind him out of his face.

'I don't think that they will care at all?'


	7. Chapter 7

Tom didn't regret the link that he had with his servants until that moment. He had been able to deal the dissatisfaction that Bellatrix seemed to fill her days with and the constant sense of failure that haunted the space behind Lucius's eyes but this feeling was something totally different. He had felt the feelings of sexual satisfaction that occasionally drifted into his own mind from them, but something arose in him that he didn't like. The feeling of satisfaction that Bartemius was finding with another bought such feeling of Jealousy that he hadn't been able to cope with them.

There had been no choice but to take an excursion of his own, there was something afoot within the ranks, but there was also something going on, despite the fact that they had all sworn their unquestionable loyalty to him they still had their own agendas. He had stalked down the London street of Diagon Alley, watching the young witches and wizards go about their business, he found himself wondering whether or not any of them were thinking what he was thinking that they were the ones who should be in power, that the hey were the underlining dominant race. He often thought like this in the rare moments that he was alone. But he was never really totally alone; the thoughts of his servants were often with him.

As he turned a corner he was the one thing that could cause vomit to raise in the back of him throat, he held onto the red brick side of the shop on the corner and watched as he saw a little bouncy witch with her mother and father, and they had the look of muggles about them. He was gritting his teeth as he watched them wanting nothing more than to kill them there and then in the open, but that would have had to have meant that he was one for doing his own dirty work and why would he bother having servants if he was willing to do his own work. This wasn't an urgent call, and he let that thought go out across the mental plains as he pressed the tip of his wand to his own arm and summoned whoever was closest to him to come and take care of the problem.

Bellatrix was of course the first one there, she didn't bow to Voldemort as that would draw to much attention to herself, she did however dip her head to him and mouth the words _My lord. _He didn't smile to her but he nodded in the direction of the muggle couple and their daughter, Bellatrix smiled and followed them around the corner. Tom smiled as he leant his head around the corner and watched her. If she was successful he would have to think of some suitable reward for her. She was after all always first whenever he called and she was proving to be a valuable asset to his cause. It was just a shame she was so deathly annoying.

There was a flash in his mind as he felt his lips press against the figure of Regulus, there was something more to the kiss that lust, something that Tom would hate to admit that he didn't understand, but it made the stab of envy all the worse. There was no doubt about it Regulus would have to go.

Even though they were only planning a small and intimate supper Narcissa had gone all out, the food was of the finest quality and the courses of the meal contained the most expensive ingredients that she had been able to order. She wanted everyone who ever visited the Malfoy manor to think that she was the finest of ladies and that the extravagance and expense that they went to just for the simple everyday things was above and beyond anything that anyone else would spend. It was the attitude of her parents that was infectiously passed on that money equalled class, and that appearances were everything. She had bought a fortune with her to the marriage that had saved the Malfoy estate as Lucius's father had gambled most of everything that they had left away, but it wasn't enough to keep her in the style to which she was accustomed, and Lucius had to watch the books with more than a keen eye.

Lucius was ready to receive his guests, the final touch of a black ribbon holding his hair out of his face. He inspected himself in the mirror and found that he was more than pleased with his appearance that evening. He could already smell the aroma of the supper that was floating around the house; it was then that the strong flavour of dragon meat hit his senses. He rolled his eyes, it was more than fifteen galleons and ounce now and an extravagance that they couldn't afford, at least not for something as simple as a supper with only two guests.

With a huff he stalked down the stairs, to see what was going on in the dining room, the finest family silver was out for the evening, something that Lucius had no objection too as they had already been purchased long ago. The flowers however that had been used as a centre piece were not the cheapest. He took a deep breath and was about to call out for Narcissa but he felt the gentle hands of his wife fixing the bow in his hair.

'I thought that we had talked about the amount that we spent on dinners, and that there was no need to go so over the top. Remember?'

Narcissa moved from his hair and placed her hands around his hips and pulled him close.

'But I thought that you wanted to win the boy over and what better way than with a good steak, and a few other choice ingredients.' Lucius couldn't see but she was smiling gently behind him, it was a good job he didn't pay attention to her jewellery otherwise he would notice that the new silver choker around her neck was new as well. She slipped her hands lower than his hips and stroked the bulge of his trousers to awaken. The sure fire way to make sure that she got what she wanted.

'That's as maybe but I don't see why we have to have expensive flowers as well, I don't think that our male guests will care about the flowers. Lucius undid his own trousers and let her hand explore. He knew that it was too late to say no now but he couldn't help but try and get something that he wanted from her.

Unfortunately the sound of their guests arriving meant that this interaction would need to be put on hold. He did he own trousers up as Narcissa straightened her own hair a little and made sure that her makeup was in place. Lucius offered her his arm and they made their way to the entrance hall to meet their guests.


	8. Chapter 8

The death of the muggle family was far from lamentable, and it was one of the only things that could have cheered Tom up. Bellatrix was performing the other act that could stand a chance of cheering him up, but unlike the act of murder that had been done with her hands this one was being done with her mouth. Tom stroked the top of her head as she bobbed up and down trying so hard to please him, as he was thinking about Bartemius it was easy to please him. But for once he needed to have Bellatrix on his good side and allowing her the right of pleasuring him was enough to win her over in this instance.

He waited till he had spilled himself inside the soft folds of her mouth and she had pulled away to clean herself up that he spoke to her, folding his now flaccid member back inside the folds of his robes.

'What can you tell me of your cousin Regulus Bellatrix, do you think that he could be bought over to the cause or do you think that he, like your aunt and uncle, will be all talk about the things that he wants and will never come up to the mark.'

It was still a sore point with Tom that he had spent so long in the early days travelling and talking to the rich pure blood families to bring them over to his cause had agreed with him but refused to risk their public faces to do anything to help it. Most of his recruits were the children of those people who had wanted more for themselves than their parents did.

'I think he could be bought over to the right side my Lord, he is a good boy and he will listen to the things that he is told, I know already that he is sympathetic to the cause and that he would be proud to be numbered amongst your ranks.' Bellatrix would hate to admit it but the taste of the Dark Lord was a bitter one that was stuck in the back of her mouth, she didn't pull a face but she swallowed lumps to air to stop herself from gagging.

Tom smiled, he could sense her discomfort, and it was good to know that even when told to perform a degrading act such as pleasing him orally she would still maintain an unquestionable sense of loyalty. Tom was smiling now for many reasons. He had an in to get rid of someone that he had never even met but due to the feelings that he inspired in someone else he had to go.

'Where is he this evening do you know?'

'I'm afraid I do not know my Lord.' Bellatrix could sense that she was going to asked to find out, at least if he was including her in his thought process it meant that there was a chance that he was going to including her in whatever he had planned for the evening. She noticed that Voldemort closed his eyes to think for a moment while she was speaking, he was trying to see if he and Bartemius were still together, he knew that there was a dinner that evening at Malfoy manor as he had already sensed Lucius discomfort about the whole thing.

They were indeed still together.

'Bellatrix we are going for dinner with your sister and her husband this evening.'

Tom got up from Bellatrix's bed where he had been lying while she had been pleasing him straightening the collar of his robes and making sure that he was magically cleaned for going to see his minions. He didn't offer his arm to her as he made the move to Malfoy Manor by apperation, expecting her to follow along by her own means.

As he was family Narcissa didn't mind that Regulus had accompanied Barty and Severus, there was the moderate inconvenience to the kitchen that another plate would have to be put together for the extra guest, but in contrary to her previous objection to there being extra guests Lucius was the one who was not happy to see that there was an extra guest. He had wanted the time to make sure that Barty was on the same page as him, it was good to know who your friends were when it came to something like being a death eater. And if he wasn't on the same page then it was just as important to know who your enemies were.

Narcissa greeted the three male guests with a kiss each on the cheek and gave her cousin a hug, there was a house elf ready to offer them a drink a piece as well. It was the first time that Barty had been to the Malfoy manor and the extravagant decor, if it was anything to go buy to judge the rest of the house, was unlike anything he had ever seen before anywhere else. It took him a moment of looking around to take in the true splendour that was before him. The thing that finally pulled him to his senses was when Lucius raised a glass to make a toast to the dark lord. Narcissa had a glass also but it was filled with sparkling water. No chances where being taken.

Severus didn't smile at Lucius when he made the toast but he made sure that there was eye contact between the two. He didn't know why Lucius had planned the dinner but as with everything that the Malfoy did there would be something devious behind it. Severus didn't mind being used in Lucius plans but he at least liked to be informed if was being used for something.

'Good that you could make it this evening Bartemius it is always a pleasure to get to know the new recruits and Regulus always a pleasure of course.'

Having had a mouthful of whisky there wasn't time for Regulus to ask any questions about Lucius had meant by recruits before Narcissa ushered them into the dining room that was on the right hand side of the entrance hall to Malfoy manor.

'You have a beautiful home Lucius, ancestral isn't it?'

Lucius who once again had Narcissa on his arm as he lead his guests responded,

'Yes it's been the family home for the last ninety-seven generations, the family came over from Europe and influenced their way to power, something I take no shame in benefitting from.'

As they were already in conversation it was Severus who noticed first that as the dining room doors were opened that there were already someone sat at the table with the raven crone like figure of Bellatrix behind him. He took the rest of his drink in one go hoping that this was not what Lucius had been planning. But judging by the face on his host it was not.


	9. Chapter 9

Narcissa was nearly sick at the site of Voldemort sat at the head of the table with Bellatrix behind him. She hated that man being in her house and it caused spasms of stress that radiated all around her body. It was only her and Regulus that didn't bow to him, but they were the only ones in the room that didn't have the dark mark, so there was no need for either of them to bow and scrape at his feet. Narcissa's protective instinct kicked in and she placed her hands over her stomach. She did however bow her head, not wanting to give him any reason to target her. Lucius put a protective arm across her to make sure that there was something between her and the dark lord.

Barty could feel that even though Voldemorts eyes were looking at the empty glass that he had taken off the table, and was magically filling with amber liquid that came from the end of his wand, that he was looking at him, it was the way that he had looked at him in the field, Barty didn't want to look up from his bowed position until he spoke as that was the safest way to make sure that he wasn't the victim of a random bout of anger. There was no way to know why he was here especially with his lapdog in toe. Bellatrix was stood looking particularly smug there was most defiantly something going on.

Bellatrix walked from behind Voldemort and over to Narcissa, pushing Lucius out of the way so that she could get to her easier, she took her shoulders with a pinch and pulled her closer giving her a kiss on each cheek. Tom was smirking as he drained the glass knowing the relationship between the sisters was far from good, and that Narcissa would hate the contact with her older sister.

'Little sister, it's been so long since I last saw you, you are well I hope. Why don't you run to the kitchen and make sure that your chef sets another two places for dinner, the Dark Lord wished to dine with you tonight.' Bellatrix had no real interest in however Narcissa was but there needed to be something done that could break the ice as there seemed to already be an atmosphere that the dark Lord would find Displeasing. Narcissa gave Lucius a fleeting look before leaving the dining room to go to the kitchen.

'I haven't seen your cousin for many years either, why don't you take the pleasure of reintroducing us.' Voldemort returned the glass to the table, his hands stroking the arms of the chair that would usually hold Lucius as the head of his own table. Bellatrix had spent many years of her youth tormenting Regulus he was easy to pick on as the youngest and Sirius never did anything to defend him, Regulus was also the first person she had practised her unforgivable curses on. She pulled Regulus away from the other three gentlemen that were still bowing stunned in the door way and dragged him, unwillingly on his part, over to the dark lord.

Voldemort smiled, it was his own arrogance that told him that the young raven haired boy was nothing compared to him and the power that he wielded, so it wouldn't be hard to make sure that there was a transferral of affections. Either that or he could just kill him, but that might not do much to promote the interrelations between the pure blood families if he was to kill one of their sons.

Bellatrix forced Regulus down on his knees in front of the dark Lord; he was too afraid to argue with her and had instantly fallen on the marble of the dining room floor. He didn't want to look up into the eyes of the dark lord. He had changed so much since Regulus was a young boy, he had grown harsh and aged much quicker than his years would suggest.

'My Lord this is my cousin Regulus Black and I sure that it is just as much of a pleasure for him to meet you as you are finding meeting him.'

Voldemort looked back up to Bellatrix there was the flash of deep seated anger towards her that told her that she had over stepped her mark in talking to him in suck a casual fashion especially in front of other people. Bellatrix knew that straight away she had done something wrong as she could read the emotion that flashed across his face. She bowed her head and walked away a few steps but the hard flash that the dark lord had in his eyes was still fixed on her. Even as he addressed Regulus he didn't look away from her.

'I'm right am I not Regulus that Bellatrix used to take great pleasure in tormenting you when you were both younger and that you have always wanted to be able to return the favour and inflict some pain on her yourself.'

Bellatrix felt her jaw tighten as she knew what was coming, if Regulus declined the invitation to punish her that Voldemort would more than happily make her suffer. She didn't know what she had done to suddenly warrant such abuse but if it was the Dark Lords wishes that she suffer then she was only too happy to accept the punishment. She swallowed hard her eyes flickering. There was a moment of silence before there was the piercing noise that no one in the room had expected.

Voldemort laughed.

'Will you all stop looking so serious and come and sit down.' Tom had refilled his glass and taken another drink while on uncertain feet his death eaters joined him at the table, Lucius took his seat on the left hand side of Voldemort, Severus sat opposite him on the right hand side Bellatrix who was more than angry at being kept away from the Dark Lord sat next to Severus who gave her a look something akin to pity at the way that she was being tortured by the Dark Lord. Regulus and Barty sat next to one another on the side of the table that Lucius was sat down at.

There was no need to worry about sitting at a place at the table that had been set as the remainder of the dining set appeared on the table. Narcissa was next to come back through the door, she seemed to quickly scan the scene to make sure that everyone was alright and in one piece, apart from that fact that Regulus looked shaken everything seemed to be in order and she took her place at the other end of the table. She bowed as she took her seat.

Lucius watched her sit down wishing that she was anywhere else than sat in the room with Voldemort.


	10. Chapter 10

'I must say Lucius I am hurt to not have been invited to dinner with you this evening.' Voldemort made no secret about the fact that he was starting straight at Barty, who was in turn staring at his plate. There was a blush on his cheeks that was unexplainable to anyone who was just watching them but Voldemort knew that Regulus had placed a comforting hand on his thigh to make sure that he was ok. Narcissa was also blushing with aglow across her cheeks. Voldemort didn't care that she was blushing as the reason was that she had in the kitchen preformed a duplicating spell on the cuts of dragon to make sure that there was enough to go around, but it would have reduced the taste, the point in buying dragon in the first place eradicated.

'Forgive me my Lord, no insult was meant, I was just hoping to make Bartemius feel like he had been truly accepted to your ranks by socialising with him.' Lucius sat with confidence at his own table, he knew that so far the night was going well and it would only be the foolish actions of others that would push him over the edge to do something that would put those there at the dinner in danger.

Voldemort saw the look on Barty's face, it was a dread that Lucius had made him the central figure of the meal and attention from Voldemort was the last thing that he wanted anymore off, there was too much of it coming in his direction already. Little did he know that Voldemort had decided that he wanted him and was not going to take no for an answer, before he had worried about the feelings that he was having towards the boy but now he didn't care. He was the Dark Lord and he could have anything that he wanted and he wanted his little followers to know that they were his and his alone.

Voldemort got up out of his chair at the head of the table and walked around the table to the seat behind where Barty was sitting, he leant down between Barty and Regulus with a smile leaning on the chair. He smiled at Barty and reached his hand forward to stroke the side of the boys face. He hadn't decided in his own mind what he was going to do yet, all he knew is that the feelings that were coursing in his body were now beyond control and there was something that needed to be done about it. As he looked down he saw that the two young men were still touching each other. That act in itself made the volcanic fury burst inside the valves of his brain.

'But I have my own way of making my new recruits feel welcome and it doesn't involve a dinner party.' He spoke with a smile that made a sense of dread fill the room; Bellatrix couldn't stop the sick rise of jealousy in the back of her mouth. She got the sense that something very bad was about to happen. Lucius grit his teeth, he didn't think that what he had said would be the thing that pushed him over the edge and started the carnage of what was supposed to have been a calming dinner party.

As though he moved like lightening he grabbed Regulus hand from Bartemius knee and slammed it down on the table twisting his arm around and pulling him up off the seat while he gave a start cry of pain as the muscle of his arm was torn and twisted. Severus didn't move; he had seen this kind of reaction before it was more to do with the instability of Tom riddle than it did with anything that anyone else said or did.

Narcissa was by far the most scared, in contrast to Bellatrix who was finding the whole thing on the amusing side, at least the punishment for nothing was not being forced onto her, and she sat back in her chair and laughed, she was however being ignored which she didn't mind, she was used to being ignored in this kind of setting.

'Mister Riddle your behaviour is unacceptable.' Narcissa had stood and spoken, her voice breaking with the effort of summoning courage to make herself heard over the drama of what was going on over the table. Lucius didn't know what to do, she was at the opposite side of the table to him and there was no way he could get to her to keep her safe. Barty had also risen to his feet, he wanted to pull Voldemort off Regulus and save him but there was no way to intervene. In a way he was glad that Narcissa had stood up to speak, but at that same time he was afraid of what would be done to her now.

Voldemort didn't know who he wanted to punish first, he wanted to show the full extent of his power on all of them. He was the one in control and it was about time that they understood that fully, the only one he could exercise his power over was Bellatrix, and it was her who was proving to be the most loyal of his death eaters.

'Bellatrix would you restrain your sister at the end of the table; so that she may be suitably punished?' He didn't need to ask twice as Bellatrix had her arms around the back of Narcissa and held her tight as she gave a squeal of pain. Lucius didn't know what to do, he wanted to blast Voldemort out of his house and out of his life forever, all the man had ever bought him was misery. The things that tom riddle did he didn't doubt that he was capable of them himself, if anything Lucius should have been using him as the puppet. But now his wife was in danger and there was nothing he could do to save her.

'My Lord please, she meant no disrespect to you, all she wants is the same things that you want in this world, her condition is making her more forceful than she would be under any normal circumstances, please my Lord you must understand that.' Barty didn't know that she was pregnant, then he remembered that Regulus had said something before about her difficulty in carrying, if there was one person in the room who didn't deserve to be treated thusly it was her.

Severus said nothing but he waited, how this would play out was a mystery to anyone. In the end it was Barty who finalised realised the power that he was holding. He knew the way that the Dark Lord was looking at him, and the things that he wanted.

Barty moved gently to place a hand on the arm of Voldemort, watching as the wizard twitched at the touch, there didn't need to be any exchange of words. Voldemort knew what he was feeling he could tell by the resilient softness of his eyes. With the touch on his arm they were gone together to the secret place that Voldemort knew and would be able to enjoy the delights of the compliant Bartemius. He knew that he was only doing it to keep those around him safe, but in this moment he didn't care.


	11. Chapter 11

Tom had never known the complete satisfaction of dominating someone that he not only desired sexually but wanted to be with; he didn't know where the feeling had come from all of a sudden. Tom knew that there was something about him from the first moment that he had seen him in the Hogshead at Hogsmead. It was the way that he was beyond beautiful that the dusty locks of blond hair would fall majestically in front of his face framing the delicately pale skin and letting his angle blue eyes shine out, drawing anyone who looked at them in.

Where they had travelled together was a little back street hotel off the turning down to Knock-turn Alley, Tom had held Bartemius hand all the way from manor, he wanted this to be perfect, as there were already butterflies in his stomach and the only way to appease them was to make sure that this was the most perfect sexual encounter that it could be. He wanted this like he had never wanted anything before. There had been so much else going on in his world that the pursuit of his own sexual satisfaction had been far from his mind.

Bartemius wanted nothing more than for the whole experience to be over, he had offered himself to the raging beast that was the Dark Lord only to save the carnage that would have ensued; but the way that Voldemort was holding his hand and leading had softness to it that he hadn't expected there to be. It was almost as though he were being led to bed by a genuine lover rather than a person that he had already seen to be a sadistic monster. There was no doubt in his mind that this gentleness would change behind closed doors.

Tom twitched his head as they came to the hotel room door. Whatever was still going on at Malfoy manor was causing distress. Tom wasted money keeping the room on permanent reserve; it was a comfort to him to know that there was always that he could go to have solitude away from the world. He had never allowed anyone else to come to this place; it was his and his alone. Bartemius would no doubt know that he was one of the favourite, one of his most prized when he knew that he was being allowed into the sanctum.

Not that Tom would want him to know that he was one the most favoured. It would make him think that there were things that he could get away with that no one would ever manage. It would give him too much power and in this setting it was only Voldemort that had the power. He all but threw Bartemius into the room and slammed the door behind them both. Barty hadn't known what to do with himself and sat down on the bed watching while Voldemort held the door shut till it locked. All the while his eyes fixed.

'You look so tantalising when there is a glint of fear in your eye, do you know that? Something about the way that you look at me lets you know that you want me but without even saying a word, and you fear me I can see that you fear me. And I like that you fear me.' The way that Voldemort spoke had the harshest of rasps in the undertone, the growing member beneath his robs was far from hidden. It was inevitable that this was going to happen and there was going to be no arguing about it.

Bartemius wanted this to be on his terms as much as it was going to be on the Dark Lords terms. There was nothing to be done about it really; the only thing that could change would be how much pain he would be in before the act was complete. Bartemius got up from the bed and walked over the door where Tom was leaning, he was already turning into a dribbling mess. The lust he was no doubt feeling boiling over into his body. Barty placed his hand gently on Tom's cheek while he swallowed gathering courage to speak.

'You don't need to be rough with me and you don't need to hurt me to feel pleasure with me, we can do this so that the warmth of the pleasure I can bring you will run through your veins like liquid fire. And I guarantee that you will love it, that I can push you to pleasures you didn't even know your body was capable of.' Seeing the primitive quiver of pleasure that spattered across Toms face Barty knew that he had found the way to speak to him to make sure that they both got what they wanted.

Barty fell to knees slowly and delved his hand into the robes of the dark lord taking out the erect member and sliding it gently into his mouth. The dark lord was not unattractive and if he was honest with himself Barty was enjoying the feel of the solid organ sliding in and out of his mouth. The salted twang of the juice already spilling out was enough to push Barty to want to take the whole thing is his mouth and feel the flesh at the back of his throat used to cause the Dark Lord the extreme pleasure.

Tom let his head role back with the feeling of ecstasy that was being caused by the expert oral technique of Bartemius. He thrust himself further into his mouth when he heard the moans of pleasure that were coming from the boy's mouth. He held onto the back of his hair so that he could push even harder into him, wanting to complete the act of full on fucking the face of the pretty young death eater. He thought that he was close to feeling the fullness of his seed spill into him but he restrained himself and pulled away.

There was a brief sadness that came across Barty's face at the thought that he was being stopped from having the thing that he now knew that he wanted. But then he realised that the moment of true pleasure was being postponed so that they could enjoy one another fully. Barty lay back on the floor and started to strip away his shirt and his trousers from under his robes, which he then discarded on the floor lying naked in front of the Dark Lord, his own intimate muscle rock hard and waiting to be lavished with attention by Tom.

Tom wanted to return the oral pleasure to Barty, he wanted to make him feel as good as he had been made to feel but he wanted to feel the tightness of Barty squeezed over his rock hard cock. He sat down on the floor his legs apart his robes open revealing the muscles of his stomach, chest and legs. He pulled Bartemius up off the floor and in one swift movement he had the boy straddled over his hips with his legs around him, the sweetness of his anal entrance so close to the head of his swollen penis.

Barty using his hands expertly slid the waiting member inside himself, feeling his own resting against the stomach of the Dark Lord it moved up and down as he enjoyed the friction that was caused by Voldemort thrusting up and down into him. He hung tightly to Tom's neck enjoying the feeling of being fucked in a way that he had never been done by Regulus, for thoughts of him were far from his mind now that he was with a lover that he was finding so pleasing. He pressed his lips to Tom's and slid in his moist tongue.

He found that the reception to this intrusion was more that receptive and enjoyed gently exploring one another's mouths. He didn't realise that he was about to spill across the flesh of the Dark Lord until he felt the sticky liquid escape between them in a burst of quivering excitement. It was only a few more thrusts inside of his flesh until he felt the same explosion inside of him. The kiss didn't break until every drop was milked inside of him, he felt the arms of the Dark lord entwine around him pulling his close, an expression of either loyalty or gratitude it was impossible to tell.


End file.
